Ancient Wrath
by Lightrail
Summary: Yugi and friends meet up with some interisting duelists to stop an ancient evil from summoning the three god cards to life. R&R Please!
1. The Meeting

  Trail:  Hey, this is the author speaking.  Due to copyright laws I have to say this.  I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or cards or anything else like that.  The only characters I own are the ones I thought up.

Ancient Wrath 

Chapter 1- New People

It was a hot day outside; the sun was over the sky and clouds shooting its rays down on the unsuspecting people.  Although the heat was unbearable, the students of a local high school were outside.  It was after school, the entire school year actually, and summer break was upon everyone.  Yugi, a local boy there, was sitting down on the steps of the school talking with his friends.  Joey, Yugi's best friend, was also there talking about no other than the popular game Duel Monsters.  Tea and Tristan, also friends of Yugi and Joey were there.  The year was after the famous tournament of Duelist Kingdom, Yugi being in first place and Joey the runner-up.  From the corner of the school was a boy by the name of Bakura.  A mysterious boy that barley laid eyes upon anyone else than Yugi and his friends.  Of course Yugi and Bakura held their most precious positions with them, their Millennium Items.  Yugi's, which held the power of an ancient pharaoh and Bakura's, which held the power of an ancient thief of souls which could send souls to the Shadow Realm.  Of course today wasn't any ordinary day, it was, as I said before, the last day of school and Yugi's friends and himself had plans to go to America.  Bakura, who wouldn't let Yugi out of his sights, had plans to follow them.

"So guys you ready to go tomorrow?"  Tea asked with anticipation.  "Yeah, I've been looking forward to this trip all year."  Yugi replied.  "I just hope that they have some duelist over there."  Joey said getting up raising his hand excited.  "Settle down Joey, we'll be on that plane for almost half the day."  Tristan uttered.  They all got up and started there way to Yugi's grandpa's shop.  "Hey grandpa."  Yugi said to him.  "Hello Yugi, excited about the trip?"  His grandpa asked.  "Sure am!"  Joey yelled aloud.  "He asked Yugi."  Tea pushed Joey making him lose his balance and falling on the floor.  "Here Yugi, I made a deck for your trip."  Yugi's grandpa gave him a stack of cards, Duel Monster cards of course.  "Wow, thanks.  What's in it?"  Yugi asked.  "You'll see.  I can tell you that it has your Dark Magician in it."  He smiled.  "We better get some sleep."  Tristan said walking out of the shop making his way toward his house.  "Yeah, we better."  Tea said saying bye to everyone and walking out of the shop.  Soon everyone followed Tristan's plan and went home.

The next morning everyone met together at the airport and went inside the plane showing their tickets to the counter woman.  Bakura of course wasn't to far behind and showed his ticket to the same woman.  The only exception was he was flying third class and Yugi and the others were first.  "I'm so excited, I can't wait to get there."  Joey said sitting next to Tristan.  "Well I hope you brought something other than your deck because this flight is ten hours long."  Tristan smirked putting on his headphones.  "What! Ten hours long."  Joey was shocked and slumped over in his seat.  Across the plane was Yugi and Tea talking about what they were going to do while they were there.  "I'm going to see what kind of Duelist are there or if any tournaments will be held there."  Yugi said looking at the deck his grandpa gave him.  "I'm going to see some monuments and some of the stores there."  Tea said looking at a brochure she got from the airport.  Back in third class Bakura was squeezed between a mother with a crying baby and very large man almost to big for his seat.  "The things I do to control the world."  He thought to himself.  About halfway their Joey was asleep snoring and Tristan was reading a book.  Yugi and Tea was watching the plane movie and eating the plane food.  That's when Yugi sensed something; it was weird, not evil, but defiantly strong, it wasn't just one sensation, it was many.  Bakura was sensing the same thing.  "What could this be, it isn't Yugi their too much power involved.  It isn't as powerful as me though; then again, one of the powers I sense could be evil."  Bakura finished and tried to go to sleep but the overweighed man kept him from resting.

When Yugi and the team got there Tristan had to slap Joey to wake him up.  Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan then walked off the plane and made there way to the local bus station.  "Wow, look at this place it's so big."  Tea said looking up at all the tall buildings.  "Yeah, but first things first.  We need to go find our hotel."  Yugi said.  That's when he saw a person in the background.  It was a boy, a tall boy about 14 years of age.  He wore a red shirt and blue baggy pants.  He had black hair stretching forward and his eyes set fixed against Yugi's in a serious expression.  "What's wrong Yug?"  Joey asked.  "Huh," Yugi's eyes broke away from the boy to Joey's.  "Nothing I guess."  Yugi began to walk with his friends.  When they got to their hotel, they unpacked and set their things in the drawers.  "So guys, what's first?"  Tristan asked.  "Must you ask that question?"  Joey said getting his deck from his suitcase.  "Guess Joey wants to duel."  Tea said putting her suitcase under the bed.  Back with Bakura he was walking to Yugi's hotel on the count of getting caught on the bus was to high of a price.  "They'll all pay for this."  Bakura swore to himself.

"So where are good dueling spots?"  Joey asked the clerk at the front.  "Dueling?  What's that?"  The clerk asked.  "You've got to be kidding me!  You've never heard of duel monsters?"  Joey yelled angry.  "Oh that.  Down the street is very wealthy shop owner who owns a shop that sells nothing but Duel Monster cards.  He even has a line of those duel rings that were imported from Japan."  The clerk said pointing to a huge sign down the road.  The clerk went back to his business and Joey ran down to the shop with the huge sign.  The sign read "Duelist Island".  Yugi went with Joey who was already there.  Tristan and Tea went around the town looking for shops and restaurants for later usage.  Bakura was already inside when Yugi and Joey made there way in.  The clerk was mistaken, the shop was bigger than huge, and it was gigantic.  In the back a sign read "Duelist Arena's".  In the front there were hundreds of tables and people dueling.  Cards were lined up against shelves and people were buying them pack-by-pack.  To the right of Yugi there was a sign reading "King of the Island Tournament".  "This is paradise Yug!"  Joey was excited and was about to go in when someone caught his eye.  It was another boy, not the one that caught Yugi's but a different boy.  He was roughly the same age as the one Yugi saw but dressed differently and he looked way differently too.  He wore red shorts below his knees and a white T-shirt under a red jacket.  He had brown hair with blonde highlights and his hair drew every which way.  The boy was sitting down, looking for a challenger.  He too saw Joey and immediately smiled a large smirk.  He ran over to Joey and shook his hand.  "Hey! Your Joey Wheeler runner-up of Duelist Kingdom aren't you?"  The boy asked.  "Yeah how'd you…" Joey stopped when the boy ran over to Yugi and shook his hand leaving Joey in the middle of his sentence.  "You're the first place winner in Duelist Kingdom Yugi!  You beat Pegasus himself didn't you?"  The boy said with an excited expression.  "Yeah that's right."  Yugi replied.  "Hey Borro!"  It was the same person Yugi saw on their way to the bus station and he was running up to the person shaking hands with Yugi who appeared to be named Borro.  "Hey bro, what're you doing running away like that?"  The boy asked.  "Sorry Dynamo but its Yugi and Joey, the ones from Duelist Kingdom."  Borro said to his older brother.  "Wow, you're right."  Dynamo said shocked look.

Yugi, Joey, Dynamo and Borro sat down at a lunch table and started to talk about the game.  "Was Pegasus hard?"  Borro asked Yugi.  "Yeah, especially his when he pulled out his Relinquished card."  Yugi said.  "Relinquished?  I got that card."  Dynamo said with confidence.  "Oh yeah let me see."  Joey asked.  Sure enough it was the ritual card.  "Amazing!"  Yugi said.  "Me and my brother were in Duelist Kingdom too.  But we got kicked out as soon as we played our first duel.  Some guy chloroformed us took out stars and left us on the next boat out."  Dynamo said with a frown.  "Must have been one of Pegasus's men.  Once he saw your rare cards he must have thought you were to powerful."  Yugi said.  "Which reminds me, want to duel me Joey?"  Borro asked.  "Why me?  Why not Yugi?"  Joey asked but got his deck ready anyway.  "Because I heard you were going to beat Yugi if you didn't use your Time Wizard."  Borro replied.  "Well okay if you insist."  Joey yelled.  He was already at the duelist arena.  Inside there were hundreds of duel arenas.  "This place is huge!"  Yugi said with his eye's widened.  "How rich is this guy?"  Joey asked.  "My best friends dad owns this place."  Borro said.  "Come-on let's duel!"  Borro was already on top of a red and blue duelist arena and he had set his deck down.  Bakura was watching the duel from a distance and Dynamo and Yugi were watching from the sidelines.  "Want to duel when there done?"  Dynamo asked.  "Okay I guess."  Yugi said with a smile.  "What's that on your neck?"  Dynamo asked.  "Oh this?  It's a puzzle that holds mysterious power.  So far everyone's after it."  Yugi replied.  "I got one of those, it's not a puzzle but it does help me during duels."  Dynamo said.  "What!?"  Yugi was shocked.


	2. Borro the Untouchable!

Chapter 2- Borro the Untouchable  
  
"What?" Yugi was shocked and surprised from hearing what Dynamo had just said. "You've got a Millennium Item?" Yugi asked. "If that's what you call it. I call it a lucky charm." Dynamo replied. "What's it doing? How'd you get it?" Thousands of questions were racing through Yugi's mind. "Slow down." Dynamo reached for a golden chain under his shirt and pulled out a key. It was a golden key and on the face of the key was the Millennium Item trademark, the Anubis Eye. "Whenever I play the game Duel Monsters it's like I become another person. More strict, interested, and a little taller." Dynamo put the key back to its original position. "Can we please get on with the duel?" Borro yelled down at Dynamo. "Yeah! Joey, since your visitor you go first." Dynamo yelled to the two duelists. "All right lets get this show on the road." Joey yelled. "Let's duel!" Borro and Joey said begging the match.  
  
Joey 8000 Borro 8000  
  
"What?" The number of life points surprised Joey. "There are 8,000 life points in the American version of duel monsters. Makes the game longer." Borro said as they resumed the game. "Joey and Borro drew their first five cards. Joey had received a Rock Ogre Grotto #1, Graverobber, Shield and Sword, Time Wizard, and a Baby Dragon. Borro had a Waboku, Harpie's Brother, Hysteric Fairy, Change of Heart, and a Sword Hunter. "Okay so I go first." Joey drew his first turn card and it was a Copy Cat. "Alright, first I'll set down a magic or trap card and summon Rock Ogre Grotto #1 [ATK: 800 DEF: 1200]." Joey laid his card on the second row of his field and a giant stone monster appeared in the center. It had a spike head and red glowing eyes. "Alright my turn is over." Joey said. Borro drew his first card and it was a Stop Defense. "Yes! I'll set down one magic or trap card and summon my Harpie's Brother [ATK: 1800 DEF: 600]." Borro had done the same thing Joey did except a masked man with brown wings appeared in front of the behemoth. "Go." Borro said looking at his hand. "Stuck up aren't we?" Joey drew his card and it was an Axe Raider. "Okay, first I'll summon my Axe Raider [ATK: 1700 DEF: 1150] in attack mode." Besides Joey's Ogre stood an armored man with a fierce axe in his hand. "Now I'll play my Shield and Sword magic card, forcing all of our monsters attack to switch place with its defense." Joey placed down his card on the bottom row of his playing area. "Now my Axe Raider [ATK: 1150] will attack your Harpie's Brother [ATK: 600] monster." Joey's monster raised his axe and charged towards Borro's flying monster. Suddenly three women in green robes appeared on the field forcing the armored man's axe to go right through the Harpie's Brother. "What happened?" Joey asked in a short anger. "I used my trap card, Waboku." Borro's only trap card on the field was flipped face up. "Alright then my Rock Ogre Grotto #1 [ATK: 1200] will attack." Joey's rock monster tried to punch the Harpie's Brother but it too went through him. "The card lasts for the entire turn." Borro said discarding the trap card knowing Joey's turn was over. Borro drew a Mystical Space Typhoon and put it in his hand. "I'll set down three magic or trap cards and summon out Hysteric Fairy [ATK: 1800 DEF: 500] in attack mode." Borro laid down four cards three of which went in the first row. A man with a book in his hands came from nowhere and spread two large white wings besides Borro's Harpie's Brother. "Now I'll play Change of Heart and take your Axe Raider to my field." Joey's Axe Raider disappeared and reappeared on Borro's side of the field. "Ha now I'll play my trap card, Graverobber!" Joey flipped his card but nothing happened on the field. "What happened?" Joey was puzzled. "I played Mystical Space Typhoon and stopped your trap card." Borro was right. It stopped Joey's last card and both cards were sent to the graveyard. "Now I'll send your Axe Raider to attack your Rock Ogre Grotto #1!" Borro's Axe Raiser lifted its Axe and swiped it through Joey's Ogre causing nine hundred life points. "Now I'll send my other two monsters to attack your life points dealing a total of four thousand five hundred life points!" Borro got excited know that he was going to beat the second runner up of Duelist's Kingdom. "Oh man! I'm going to lose!" Joey was standing back from the blasts of light that came from the holograms.  
  
Joey 3500 Borro 8000 


End file.
